


Jealous Confessions

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: one person being bold on the day R is to be married.





	Jealous Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

_You can’t, Y/N. Please. You can’t marry her. I know I should apologize for a lot of things, but I won’t apologize for telling you how I feel. I was wrong of ever asking you to stay away. I was wrong in never making time for you or for us. I was wrong for ever letting you go. And if I could speak with the God of Time, I would ask to go back to all those moments I ever once made you doubt yourself. Those moments where I made you doubt of my love for you. And I know this isn’t fair. You’re about to walk down the aisle to your beloved. But I need you to know. I want you to know that you, Y/N of Man’s World, have given me everything that I could ever want for. And I want to apologize for not doing the same for you._

You begin to walk out of the room. Each step closer to the woman you are to marry, and each step feeling like stones weighing down upon your soul. You shouldn’t be feeling as though you’re walking to your execution. You shouldn’t be feeling as though you’re making the wrong decision. But regardless of how this day ends, one heart will never be the same. 

_Why now, Diana? Why? Why not yesterday or last week or two months ago when our friends told you of my engagement? This isn’t fair to her, Diana. And it certainly isn’t fair to me. Do you have any idea how you ruined me? How you could make me feel like the luckiest woman on earth one moment and the unluckiest the next? When was I going to be enough for you to stay? The others get breaks, but you never allowed yourself to. I can admit that I was jealous that your teammates had more of your time than I did._

Could you actually marry someone who you knew in your heart you couldn’t love as much as you did Diana? And what of her? The one who helped pick up some of the broken pieces of you? Were you willing to break her heart in such a public way? You knew love was never easy, but falling for Diana was. You fell in love with her kindness and compassion. You fell in love with her heart. Oh, her heart. And her eyes. Seeing her that way. Boldly confessing to you of everything she had been bottling up and could never express aloud. Why wouldn’t you fall in love again? Or perhaps, you never truly did stop loving her. 

_Y/N, I’m sorry I ever made you feel that way. These past six months without you were absolute hell. Every time I would come back from a mission, it hurt not seeing you there. I suppose it hurt just as much for you whenever I wouldn’t return right away to you. So I decided to pull back from the fighting for now. I’ve given myself countless times, it’s time others joined the fight. But that doesn’t mean I won’t save someone nearby. I will. I just won’t go on any more missions for quite some time. It’s my promise to put you first. To put us first. And I should have kept that promise when we were together. I couldn’t bear the thought of you walking down that aisle without hearing what I had to say. There’s more, but I know your time is valuable. I choose you. I choose us._

Why were you even walking forward at this point? You knew you wanted to be with Diana. But what of her? A note would be far too cruel, but it would be less cruel walking down the aisle making it seem like you would go through the ceremony with her. So you ask one of your bridesmaids to relay the message. And you boldly run back to Diana. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding when you see her still standing there.

“Y/N, does that mean?”

“I choose you, Diana. I choose us. But make no mistake we are going to have a long talk. But it’s best we leave now before…”

“Yes, of course. My car’s right outside.”

You didn’t dare look back. You were right. One heart would be broken no matter what your decision was. But this life of yours was fleeting. And you couldn’t bear the thought of not spending the rest of it with Diana. 


End file.
